IDDM patients with and without a history of severe hypoglycemia will undergo a 2 hr insulin infusion and be compared on their ability to counterregulate, cognitive motor sensitivity, autonomic and neuroglycopenic symptoms, hypoglycemic awareness, and driving abilities.